seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco
"I actually have to go" - Draco to Blackbeard Aldric Draco IV or Draco was one of Blackbeard's servant but bailed on him when he was most needed. Draco was an English pirate who operated around the North Indies and the western coast of Spanish's colonies. He was a sailor and an artist by heart, he worked as a sailor on the Queen Anne's ship during the war before settling in at the Barcelona's islands. Biography Early Life Draco was born on August 10th 1697 in Barcelona. His mother used to tell him "Mantente paciente" which translated into English means "stay patient", but Draco was not patient at all. When his Father El Draco III was sailing to North America he sent one of his servants to go and tell Draco that his father loved him, when the servant arrived Draco had nothing to say but "El mana o mono", which means nothing in English. When Draco turned five years old his mother told him that his father, El Draco III has sadly passed away at the age of 115. Draco was in shock, he could not believe it. After Draco found out what happened to his father he set out to avenge his father. Revenge The first thing Draco had to do was to figure out who killed his father, after asking around town for 3 weeks and getting nothing he received a letter, "Ol Alfred P killed", it meant that Alfred P killed his father. Draco set out to get revenge for his father and sailed to Britain where he was looking for a man called Alfred P. An old man tapped his shoulder and said that he shouldn't be here. Draco replied with "Uh, mi amigo hermano?" The old man did not understand Draco and ran off. Draco saw that the old man had a zipper on his pants that said AP, after doing a little bit of research he finally figured out that the AP stood for Alfred P. Draco found the old man and hit him in the head so many times that he ended up passing out and dying. A Friend of Blackbeard The way Draco met Blackbeard is not clear, many believe that they met during a fight at a bar in the early 1700s. One story goes like this. Draco was riding a horse through the fog when he heard a loud scream, it was a man's voice. He figured he should go and help that man whom he did not know at the time. He found out that the man that was screaming was Blackbeard. And from then they were friends. and Draco dancing on rocks in 1714.]]Blackbeard and Draco were both known for their partying, there were stories told of them partying for straight twelve days without drinking a sip of water which is for your information not possible. And with their partying, they became closer as partners and had no trouble discussing their feelings towards each and other. For all of the years that they knew each other they partied at least four times a week, if not they would feel ashamed about each other and would not talk for weeks, this is know becomes one of their partners Wet Willy also partied with them. And that is the reason why they became so close, with all the partying they did not the ships. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Leaping: '''Draco had such strong legs that he could jump 10 feet in the air without trying, many believe that he practiced a sport that included a lot of jumping. '''Abilities * 'Rope Mastery: '''Draco was so good at tying ropes that he could tie two people up in the blink of an eye. Equipment * '''THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME Shirt: '''Draco always wears his shirt which is known as The '''TSMHC. ' It allows him to not only become stronger but to control his jumping abilities. Category:Humans Category:Characters Portrayed by Þórarinn Gunnar Óskarsson Category:Blackbeard's Death Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Spaniards